Doomsday ending with a Twist
by jennib263
Summary: What if the Doctor told Rose he loved her at the end of Doomsday? Roses POV. A random idea that came to me today. First fanfic this style. Please review!


I arrived at Bad Wolf Bay after my dreams of the Doctor waiting for me. Mum, Dad and Mickey believed me because they knew how I felt for him and I longed to see his face again.

At first, when we arrived I saw only a quiet beach then I saw a brown stripped suit appear. There he was. My best friend and the man I loved. I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw his sad face. He wasn't his usual hyper, charismatic self. He looked heartbroken and that look told me it was time to say good bye. I felt a lump in my throat as I knew the tears were going to come. I spoke, my voice breaking.

"Where are you?" I asked looking into his lonely brown eyes.

"Inside the TARDIS . There's one tiny gap in the universe left. Just about to close" he started.

He took a deep breath, emotions entering his voice.

"And it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a supernova. I'm burning up a sun to say good bye" he said, laughing weakly at the end of his first sentence.

"You look like a ghost" I stated, not seeing him properly.

The Doctor brought out his sonic screwdriver.

"Hold on" he mumbled, adjusting the screwdriver to another setting and pointing to something, I guessed to be the TARDIS console. He became less ghost like and looked like he was actually at the beach. I approached him, reaching my hand out to touch him.

"Can I...?".

"I'm still an image. No touch" he said sadly.

I put my arm down and cried.

"Can't you come back properly?" I cried and quickly gained composure, a little but not enough to stop the lump that was still sitting in my throat.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse" he replied.

"So?" I smiled through the tears coursing down my face.

The Doctor wouldn't cry. He liked to keep a brave face when it came to moments like this. When he found out that Madame De Pompadour died, he didn't cry. He said he was all right, in his words that meant not completely alright. I remember the heartbreak on his face as me and Mickey left the TARDIS to look around the space station we were on. That's why I loved him. He was a alien but he had human emotions, unlike the Daleks and the Cybermen. His voice portrayed his pain.

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" he asked, looking around the beach.

"We're in Norway" I replied.

"Norway. Right" he nodded, sounding almost like himself.

I told him whereabouts in Norway we were in. I wanted to say so much to him, before we were split forever.

"About fifty miles out of Bergen, it's called Darlig Ulv Stranden" I added.

"Dalek?" the Doctor gasped.

"Darlig. Its Norwegian for bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay" I corrected.

"How long have we got?" I asked, the tears starting to fall once again.

The Doctor looked at what I thought was the TARDIS console. His face was grave as he told me we had two minutes left. Two minutes till I couldn't see him again.

"I can't think of what to say" I sniffed.

The Doctor looked behind me at Mum, Dad and Mickey. Then back at me.

"You've still got Mr Mickey then" he pointed out.

I smiled and told him the good news.

"There are five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey and the baby" I said.

At the mention of the baby, the Doctor looked hurt.

"You're not....".

"No. Its Mum. She's three months gone. More Tylers on the way" I smiled.

"And what about you, what are you...." the Doctor asked.

"Yeah I'm back at the shop" I replied.

The Doctor was trying to make most of our last minutes by finding out anything. We didn't expect this to happen and we never wanted to say good bye.

"Well, good for you" he smiled.

"Shut up. Nah, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet. Its open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens" I smiled back, the same sad smile.

The Doctor looked proud, his expression was stronger and he looked at me like a father would look at his daughter. It was the same expression Dad used when I told him about my job with Torchwood.

"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth" the Doctor stated, filling me with pride.

"You're dead, officially. Back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on the list of the dead. But here you are living a life, day after day" his voice saddened "the one adventure I can never have".

I burst into tears. We needed each other and I could never imagine life without the Doctor. I didn't want him to be alone.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" I managed to say, through my unstoppable tears, knowing the answer anyway.

The Doctor took a deep breath and said two terrible words "you can't", the words I never wanted to hear.

"What are you going to do?"I asked him.

He gestured to what was the wonderful TARDIS.

"I've got the TARDIS. Same old life. Last of the timelords" he explained, sadly.

"On your own?" I wandered.

He nodded.

Through my tears I said the words, I just managed to gasp out. It was very difficult because it would be one of those last things the Doctor, my best friend would ever hear me say and I hoped to hear the same back from him.

"I....I love you" I cried, resisting the urge to reached out and hug him, only to touch nothing.

He laughed weakly and looked deep into my eyes.

"Quite right too. And I suppose....if it's my last time to say it, Rose Tyler, I love you" he said, making my heart go into overdrive.

I reached out and attempted to hold him. But I walked through him. I cried harder and I could see tears on the Doctors face. Then he faded away.

That's when Mum ran to me and held me as my feet gave in and I fell to the ground crumbled into uncontrollable sobs.

I wasn't ready to say good bye but I had no choice.


End file.
